gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kyōshirō
Kyōshirō, also known as Kyōshirō Shirogane and Kyōshirō of Shiga, is a leader of a pack of fifty young dogs that were abused by their parents. Appearance Kyōshirō is a white Kishu Inu with odd eyelashes and large black eyes. He has several scars across his body. He has one on his back, one on his tail, one on each leg, two on his chest (one on each side), one on his right cheek, one on the right side of his forehead, one across his face, two on his left cheek and one on his left ear. He also used to have two scars on his forehead and a third scar moving across the two scars on his left cheek (from Lecter's fangs), but they later faded completely. In the anime version, he lacks eyelashes, has a gray smudge under his nose, and his scars are much more inconsistent. Personality Kyōshirō is an aggressive, impatient and violent young dog. He doesn't see what happens around him when he gets angry, a thing he admitted himself. He is a very brave and confident fighter, but he may get himself and others in trouble because of his impulsiveness and tendency to not think things through. Although he often has good intentions, he handles things in a harsh way. According to him, anger was originally the only way he knew how to react towards others, because of his harsh past. He once believed that only violence could solve problems, but he also had a rightful side: he didn't want to harm travelers, is caring towards puppies and refused to serve Hōgen. He wanted to help, guide and protect abandoned young dogs and make them real males. He was even ready to give his own life in order to save young Teru. Due to his past experiences, Kyōshirō was once very distrustful of adults, believing they're liars and only use their puppies for their own good. He soon changed his view as Teru's father sacrificed himself and when the Ōu males helped him. He slowly becomes more mature and considerate while traveling with the Ōu army, but he also loosens up and becomes more playful and humorous. Although he is occasionally angered by Weed's beliefs, but he believes that Weed's rightfulness will make him more rightful. Tōbē's death affected Kyōshirō greatly and because of it, he promised to become more mature as an adult As he begins to grow Kyoshiro becomes extremely loyal to Weed and even crying over his leader's supposed demised and tears of joy when he returns. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' Kyōshirō makes his appearance in Shiga. He is seen harassing Teru's father for committing an act of violence on his son, Teru. Weed stops him and the two get in a fight. The two have a duel later on, to see if Weed is trustworthy and if he should join Weed's pack. The duel is interrupted by Hougen's assassins, Thunder and Lecter which Teru's father had sent to kill Kyōshirō. The four fight as the onlookers watch. During the fight, Teru is captured and almost killed. Kyōshirō gave himself in place of Teru. Thunder and Lector were about to kill him. Thunder and Lector tell Teru's father to tear open Kyōshirō's throat. However, the cowardly Teru's father then sacrifices himself for his son. After some time, Thunder and Lector are defeated and Weed spares them. Kyōshirō's pack then joins Weed's pack. After Tesshin joined Weed, Weed banishes Jerome from his pack for killing the two assassins: Thunder and Lector. Kyōshirō left Weed after seeing how soft he was. All the other dogs (except for GB, Kagetora, Ken, Rocket, Hiro and Tesshin) followed Kyōshirō. When they find Jerome by the river, Kyōshirō tells Jerome that he wanted him as a leader. But he is answered to continue to work for Weed. He and his pack find Weed and join him once again after Mer had come down to give Weed the message from Akame. Kyōshirō, at one point, pretends to betray Weed and joins Buruge's platoon to go undercover in Hougen's army to rescue Gin, but he is revealed by Batto and his mind eye. He is then beaten up by Hougen and almost killed, until Toube saves Kyōshirō by knocking him out and convincing Hougen that Kyōshirō is more useful alive. Kyōshirō is taken to where Gin is and later he saves Gin with Toube's help. On the way back to Weed, he and Toube are being followed by Kamakiri and his dogs. Kyōshirō is told by Toube to take Gin back to Weed while he distracts them, and Kyōshirō recluntantly obeys, despite wanting to help. Unaware of Toube's death the next day, Kyōshirō notices he's being followed by the remaining dogs of Kamakiri and decides to fight them off. When he is losing, Hiro rescues him and informs him about Toube's death. Kyōshirō is distraught, but is told by Hiro to take Gin back to Weed. He takes Gin to Weed and there Weed tells Reika and Mer to take Kyōshirō to the hot spring so he could be healed up. Kyōshirō refuses and states that he had been acting like a brat and got Toube killed, but decides that he won't do reckless or stupid mistakes like that again from now on. Once Kyōshirō and Hiro are healed up a few days later, Weed sends Tesshin, Kagetora, Ken, and Kyōshirō to Ohu to defeat Hougen's platoon leaders Kite, Batto and Buruge. When fighting Buruge, Kyoshiro almost gives up, until Toube's spirit comes to aid him, allowing him to defeat Buruge. And when Buruge orders Kyoshiro to kill him, Kyōshirō states that, according to Weed, the fight ends there. At the final battle with Hougen, Kyoshiro desperately wants to jump into the one-on-one fight to help Weed when he is losing, but he is stopped by the stubborn Akame. Later, during the spring of Ohu, Kyōshirō corrects Mer after the pup calls Weed by his name instead of 'leader', showing that Weed is accepted as the new leader of Ohu. 'Manga' Kyōshirō was youngest of a litter of four puppies. When Kyōshirō was still a young puppy, his father beat his mother and siblings. His father traded him and his siblings to a mastiff for a boar. Their mother didn’t interfere, knowing that the puppies would die if they stayed with their father. When they were old enough, the brothers returned, where they found the skeleton of their mother. Enraged, they met their father again on a cliff. Kyōshirō’s brothers attacked their father and they all fell off the cliff and died together. Kyōshirō was now an orphan and grew up rescuing other pups from their abusive parents. He formed his own pack of abused dogs and together they fight against child abusing. He meets Weed while fighting an adult male who has been abusing his son, Teru. Kyoshiro joins Weed after being defeated in a fight. However, Kyōshirō has a hard time settling with Weed’s rules. Several times, Weed and Kyōshirō have arguments and one time, Kyōshirō almost left Weed in anger. He joins Hougen’s platoon leader, Buruge to find out more about Hougen’s plans. But he is discovered by another platoon leader called Bat and gets beaten. When Kyōshirō escaped, Toube (a friend of Weed) helped him. Kyōshirō is to bring a doberman puppy called Takashi to safety, while Toube fights off anyone who would try to stop them. Kyōshirō gets attacked when he allows Takeshi to escape, but is briefly saved when the young Doberman rushes back to help him, only to be injured and seemingly killed. Kyōshirō gathers his strength back and attacks the dogs in a rage, but is soon saved by Weed's group who arrive to assist him. Kyōshirō cries as he believes Takeshi is dead, but Akame manages to revive the pup before they go and search for Toube. Despite his injuries, Kyōshirō follows and helps to keep the fighting standing before he dies. After Hougen’s death, Kyōshirō stays with Weed. He does not participate in the fight against the baboon general, Shogun, but helps the monkey, Gozaru to, get back to Weed in the heat of the battle. When Kyōshirō is notified of Hakuro’s death in Hokkaido, he runs back to find the old Koga Dog Elder, Chourou. Instead of him, he meets Teru who has grown to become an adult. Kyōshirō brings him and his gang along and together, they head to Hokkaido to aid Weed in the upcoming fight against Victor. Before the battle with Victor, Kyōshirō expresses his anger towards Weed because he is too busy spending time with Koyuki rather than helping the Ohu army against the Russian army. Kyōshirō fights with Weed and eventually attacks Koyuki, only to be stopped by his leader. Kyōshirō runs off with tears in his eyes as he leaves Weed with Koyuki. Along with the rest of the Ohu army, Kyōshirō is trapped inside the gorge for a number of days without food or water, soon he is forced to fight Victor and Bozlev. During the fight, Kyōshirō is injured by the Russian dogs but is soon allowed to leave when Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive. His injuries weren't too severe and he followed Weed to search for Victor. He also takes part in the battle with the hybrid bears and during the fight he witnesses GB's death, they he sees his leader Weed and Jerome risk their lives to attack the hybrid when he sees the bear, Jerome and Weed fall into the river leading to the dam. They find that he bear is dead but Weed and Jerome are nowhere to be found, assuming the worse the Kishu tries to comfort Joe and the akita assumes as leader of the army. Since Sasuke couldn't accept of their friends he dove in the river to look them, during the search Kyoshiro and the others notice Sasuke in the river they dive in to rescue him, as Sasuke is staying near GB's grave while he follows Joe to his home to give the bad news. In the midst of the mourning, the kishu witnesses Koyuki trying to commit suicide but is stopped by Joe and he calls Koyuki crazy for doing something like that. And then to his surprise he finds out that Koyuki is going to be a mother to Weed's children and with that follows Joe back to Ohu. Some time later, Kyoshiro and the others are shocked to see Weed and Jerome alive. He begins to cry tears of joy but he does it nears so no one can see. After a few months in Ohu, Kyoshiro bears witness to Weed's and Jerome's children. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion While Weed runs to find his family, he hears voices in the distance and sees Kyōshirō trying to pull Mer out from under a tree. With Weed's help, they manage to free him and Kyōshirō quickly carries him to safety. Kyōshirō and Mer escape the mountain safely and are found to be in the care of humans in a nearby village. Upon hearing of the survival of the others, they both escape and go back to the mountains. Kyoshiro and Mel reunite with everyone he takes part in the final battle against Masamune when he sees that Izou will follow Orion when the akita gets banished from Ohu. He refuses to let Izou follow a brat like Orion, Izou tells him that he will become Orion's guardian when Kyoshiro hears that he asks why Izou replies by saying that even though, Orion is tough he is still a child and all children need support. In Masamune's final moments Kyoshiro watches in shock as the evil dog commits suicide and returns to Ohu with the rest of the army. Ginga: The Last Wars Kyōshirō accompanies Weed to investigate the strange smell in the area and witnesses his leader being attacked by Monsoon. In a fit of rage, Kyōshirō attacks Monsoon, and is the only one to not become injured during the initial attack. As the fight progresses, he attacks once again to help Jerome and Musashi only to be slashed across the forehead by Monsoon. Despite his best efforts, Kyōshirō is easily beaten by the bears, and paradise falls. While every other soldier is placed in a makeshift dungeon, Kyōshirō manages to escape along with Ken and Rocket, the three of them sneak across the cliff face when they notice bears patrolling the grounds below. Rocket decides it is their best chance to counter attack while the bears don't notice them. The trio travel further down stream until they make it to a small cave, close to where Gajou once stood. Inside the cave are the rotten corpses of Dodo, Buru and Shōji, having been left there after their death at the hands of Genba years ago. Exiting the cave and climbing back up the cliff, Kyōshirō makes his way back to the area where Monsoon was keeping his friends under guard in the makeshift prison. From a distance, he watches as several bears tear the corpse of Denshichi to pieces and eat it, causing Kyōshirō to tremble with horror. Whilst the bears are busy, he sneaks over to the prison and talks to the Koga Elder, who tells him he must find Akame and Orion and bring back help. Just as he turns around, Monsoon is standing right behind him, and lashes out with his claws. Kyōshirō manages to dodge the attack and runs into the forest, followed by the bears. He is lightly hit on the forehead by them and pinned down, but before they can kill him, Bob appears behind them. Bob gives the bears false orders from Monsoon, distracting them enough to let Kyōshirō escape. Although he manages to flee, the bears and Bob give chase. Rocket arrives quickly and grabs Kyōshirō by the tail, hoisting him onto his back since he can run faster. In a last attempt to escape the bears, Rocket throws both himself and Kyōshirō off the side of a cliff where a river runs several hundred meters below. The bears give up their chase and believe they are both dead. Before Bob turns to leave, he sheds tears over them. Further down the stream, Ogasawara Gennai and Zion are passing by when they notice Rocket and Kyōshirō struggling in the water, and help to rescue them. The two dogs recognize Gennai and inform him of the situation. Kyoshiro speaks ninja dogs weapon and tells Gennai is looking for the Akame. Gennai is reluctant to help, but agrees to Kyōshirō the instigation and command Tsuyoshi, Minoru, Kazuto. Back to the other group, they just remembered that Ken was still in Kotobuki Valley. Akame asks if he'll be okay, because the stream could turn muddy and/or turn into a flood. Kyōshirō said that Ken had a bone fracture, and is quick to go save him. Kyōshirō still insists on going, but is stopped by Sirius, and says he will go instead, and bring Zion with him. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. While Monsoon himself is distracted, he tell Sasuke now's not the time to say he's hurt. He can't look after everyone and their problems. He ask Rocket if he try to get hurt and bite Monsoon's Kin's muzzle. Kyōshirō bit one of Monsoon's Kin's muzzle and tell him how dare he do that to Sasuke and Monsoon's Kin hit him. After Rigel disembowels Monsoon's Kin, Kyōshirō tells Rocket and his group to kill it and to not let it get up. Then, Kyōshirō and the others are alerted to the sound of gunshots from Hidetoshi Sekiguchi and Daisuke, tells Sirius that Gin and Weed's owner came to help. And saw Monsoon and his kin running for their lives and expressed his relief with his comrades. When the ordeal is over, he goes to check if Akame is alright and told him not jinx is fate. Kyōshirō notices that Unsai has collapsed and convinces him to told on. He sees Unsai get carried away for treatment and Kyoshiro tells him that he won't forgive if he dies. Then, he follows Kawasemi as the dog leads the army to where Orion and his group is along with the hunters. He sees Sirius run up to the bears and almost gets struck until the hunters shot three of them understanding Hidetoshi's hand signal Kyoshiro moves to attack with the others and with everyone's combined efforts all of Monsoon's Kin was defeated. Seeing that the rest of Monsoon's Kin is defeated and that Monsoon isn't here, he has his comrades celebrate in a victory howl but it's cut short by Orion saying that the war isn't over yet. Some time later he watches from a nearby hillside his brother comrades as Daisuke and the people of the village bury their fallen allies and pays their respects. With moment of peace, Daisuke comes with food for them as a reward and Kyoshiro joins in the feast. Quotes "Lord Unsai if you die we won't forgive you." - Kyoshiro to Unsai Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 92 Gallery See more pictures in Kyōshirō (Photo Gallery). Trivia *Despite being around the same age as Weed, Kyōshirō is confused to be notably older than him by many fans because of his more mature appearance. *Kyōshirō once decided that no matter how hard the pain is, he will die laughing. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Scar Category:Kyōshirō's Pack Category:Kishu Inu Category:Former Enemies Category:White Kishu Inu Category:Children of Enemies Category:Eyeliner Markings